The present invention relates to labels, in particular, labels intended to be attached to containers such as boxes, packets, bottles or tins, and to a method of producing a succession of self-adhesive labels carried on a backing of release material.
My British Patent Applications Nos. 8226252, 8305905 and 8415853 disclose so-called "extended text" labels for application to containers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a label which is an improvement over my previous label in that it has a greater resistance to accidental damage by tearing and soiling, which can occur when the label is to be used in particular labelling applications.